While hand planters have been used over the years for planting crops such as corn, no entirely satisfactory seed planter has been available for conveniently planting a variety of seeds such as vegetable or grass seed precisely where needed with a minimum of physical effort while at the same time being mechanically simple, rugged in construction, inexpensive to manufacture and reliable in operation.
To be in demand by the homeowner, the planter should cost only a few dollars to make, should be suited for use with a variety of seeds, e.g., in regard to planting grass seed to restore bare spots in a lawn where heretofore the person doing the planting sometimes had to get down on his knees to place the seeds where they were needed. This is also true of planting rows of vegetable seeds in a garden. To accurately place the seeds one must crouch close to the ground. If a large lawn contains several areas that require reseeding, one may have to get up and down several times to place the seeds accurately. This is especially a problem for older people.
In view of these and other shortcomings of the prior art it is an objective of the invention to provide an improved seed planter which allows the planting of a variety of seeds from a standing position through the use of a strong, inexpensive, simple mechanism that produces depressions in the ground to receive the seeds while at the same time planting a predetermined quantity of seeds in a precise location.
A further object is to adjust the amount of seeds dispensed as required.
The invention will be better understood by reference to the following figures which illustrate the invention by way of example.